baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
Lion's Way
The Lion's Way, also known as the Way of the Lion or Candlekeep Coastway, is the name given to the path that leads from the coast to Candlekeep. Involvement Having left Candlekeep at the end of the Prologue – for Gorion's and his foster-child's "safety, and for that of their friends there",GORION.dlg; State 8 – "Candlekeep is indeed a formidable obstacle for ne'er-do-wells, but it is not insurmountable. No matter how thick the mesh, at least one mosquito always finds its way through. No my child, we must leave as soon as possible, for our safety, and for that of our friends here." and for being "far safer on the move"GORION.dlg; State 9 – "Alas, I cannot, for I have not truly decided yet. All that is certain is that we will be far safer on the move. Perhaps the woods might offer some secluded security, or perhaps the city of Baldur's Gate would offer cover amidst its teeming throngs of people. I do not know where we shall end up, but I have a few friends here and there. Hmm, I will think on this." – the Ward's first steps out of the Keep onto the Coastway proove Gorion wrong: while it has become night, the two are ambushed by a powerful armored figure and some accomplices. Demanding his ward to flee, Gorion fights his last battle, causing enough trouble to secure the former's safety but finally being murdered. So begins Chapter One … The morning after these events holds a surpise: Imoen approaches Gorion's Ward, having left Candlekeep out of boredom in the first but now having become witness of what seemed to be a horrible dream. And she's not willing to "let a friend down," becoming the Ward's first companion, no matter what they say.IMOEN2.dlg After collecting Gorion's effects from the ambush site – with Gorion's Scroll amongst them, a letter from an obscure "E" –, a typical wilderness awaits, with black bears, wolves of all sorts, gibberlings of the diseased kind, and the occasional wanderer and messenger. The path between ambush site and road is relatively safe, as is the road itself – which leads east. Following it, two further characters offer their companionship, Xzar and Montaron. Important Events Leaving the Lion's Way to the east will bring the party closer to the Friendly Arm, and the next important event will happen when finally reaching the inn, but it is also possible to take another direction: skipping Jaheira and Khalid and heading south. In that case, Important Events will be updated when arriving at the Nashkel areas. Other quests *Xzar and Montaron Creatures Companions *Imoen joins your party here, and you may wish to invite Montaron and Xzar as well. They are a rather tedious pair, but unpleasant company is preferable to death on the road. Thinking about that … Kolssed (see below) will react differently when met with those two already in the party. Characters *Binkos *Chase *Kolssed Enemies There is an enemy-free "corridor" from the spot where you wake up to the site of the ambush, and the road itself is quite safe. Further exploration of the area is safer once Khalid and Jaheira have been recruited in The Friendly Arm. Dread Wolves possibly spawn only if you return here with a higher-level party. Black Bears and Dire Wolves are deadly enough for a starting party. The good news on Black Bears is that they generally won't go hostile if you walk by quickly at a respectful distance. The bad news is that they are very persistent if they go hostile, and you can't outrun them as you can many enemies. Rest here is interrupted about 1/3 of the time by one or more Diseased Gibberlings; one if the party is just the Gorion's Ward and Imoen, two if Montaron and Xzar are also in the party. Notable loot *Gorion's Scroll – and the Belt of Antipode in the Baldur's Gate: Enhanced Edition – on Gorion's body at the ambush site. *A diamond, hidden in a tree at the last bend of the road that leads east to the Coast Way (see image) Notes *Despite of what the Chapter One intro and this article state, Gorion's Ward has actually not rested, so spells aren't re-memorized and fatigue may come. Gallery Chase BG1EE.png|'Chase:' "Don't come any closer or I'll JUMP!"CHASE.dlg; State 0 – "Hello... well... I was about to tell you not to come any closer, but that never seems to work, does it? Well, regardless, I should remain true to the genre. Don't come any closer or I'll JUMP! Yeah, you heard me, and I'll do it, too! So... don't come any closer... again. And don't try to stop me!" Kolssed BG1EE.png|'Kolssed:' "Keep away, brigands!"DESSLO.dlg; States 11/12 – "Keep away, brigands! A hermit needs his peace." Binkos BG1EE.png|'Binkos:' "There's been another caravan raided northeast of Beregost."BINKOS.dlg; State 0 – "Sorry, chum, but I can't stop to chat. There's been another caravan raided northeast of Beregost and I must report of these dire straits to the Grand Dukes. A messenger's work is never done." ;Artwork Way of lion.png|Gorion and his ward leave Candlekeep along the Way of the Lion Video guide External links * References Category:Areas from the world map Category:Locations on the Sword Coast